


Stitches

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medical, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America needs a boyfriend, Doctor!Bucky, First Time, Language, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Steve is still Cap, Too much Greys Anatomy, Top Steve Rogers, amateur medical knowledge, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Actually, please call me Bucky, Doctor Barnes makes me sound old and…” Bucky registered who he was looking at. He’d seen that face in newspapers, magazines and on TV. “Holy shit you’re Captain America.”“Well if I’m going to call you Bucky you may as well call me Steve,” the Captain chuckled. “But honestly, thank you,” Steve stuck out his hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU. I'm not a medical person so apologies. Superhero!Steve and Doctor!Bucky. Hope people enjoy it! 6 chapters plus epilogue. Chapter 6 is explicit - you can skip it if that's not your thing.

A loud beeping ripped Bucky from his sleep. He shot up quickly grabbing his phone, he was needed in the ER. Such was the life of a general surgery Fellow on-call. 

Single casualty, male, he looked pretty roughed up. Bucky checked his stats and began treatment. 

“You start a central line,” he pointed at the intern whose name he hadn’t learnt yet. Bucky then grabbed the portable ultrasound and got to work. “There’s fluid in the belly,” he quickly assessed. “Tell the OR we’re on our way up,” he added causing a nurse to rush to the phone and begin calling.

It took three hours for Bucky to stop the bleeding and repair the damage. The guy was a mess, someone or something clearly having roughed him up good. When Bucky tried to ask anyone for details all his was given was ‘classified.’ Eventually though he got to learn the man’s name; Sam Wilson. 

After consulting with the on-call neurosurgeon it was decided that Sam was best left in a medically induced coma for a couple days to help his body heal, whilst attached to a vent to help him breathe. 

It was the early hours of the morning and Bucky’s patient had finally made it from recovery into the ICU where he would stay under close observation for the day before finally being moved to the surgical ward. 

But it wasn’t Bucky’s problem anymore. He’d left detailed instructions for his Resident: doctor Rumlow and he knew that the Attending on during the day would more than be able to handle anything that may arise. Right now all he planned to do was go home and relax for the next twenty-four hours. 

The life of a Fellow wasn’t so glamorous as Bucky spent most of his morning at home in his sweats writing patient progress notes. Such a great day off. A quick gym session and trip to the grocery store and Bucky was exhausted having been awake for almost twenty-seven hours. 

He’d fallen asleep on the couch straight after dinner and didn’t wake until shortly after five a.m the next morning. Bucky stirred, it was too late to go to bed and too uncomfortable to go back to sleep where he was. Instead he forced himself to get up. He’d just start early today. The Chief of Surgery, Alexander Pierce, would surely see it as showing initiative or some shit like that. The guy was a total dick but Bucky’s boss non-the-less. 

The hospital was nice and quiet this time of day, one small silver lining for being in at six thirty in the morning. Scrubs on, Bucky rubbed his tired eyes and headed to the surgical ward. He’d start by checking on Sam who should have been moved there last night. 

There was a weird vibe in the air as he entered the floor, especially when he reached his patient’s room to find a security guard posted outside.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked his Resident as he spotted him down the corridor. 

“You’re in early,” Brock replied, he looked wrecked from the string of nights he was currently working. 

“Yeah just can’t stay away,” Bucky deadpanned. “Now what’s this?”

Brock shrugged. “Seems your patient is rather popular. Stark Industries is paying for his care and they posted security outside. Pierce says to treat the guy like a VIP.”

Bucky frowned but held up his ID badge to the guard before entering the room. Sam was still in his coma resting peacefully. It took Bucky a few seconds before he registered a man sitting in the corner, hoodie pulled over covering most his face.

“And who’s that?” Bucky lowered his voice as he spoke to his Resident. 

“Beats me,” Brock replied. “Guy came in as soon as we moved the patient in here. Hasn’t left, just sits in the corner like some fucking weirdo,” loud enough that the stranger would have heard.

“Right doctor Rumlow, if that’s how you’re going to speak about a patient’s friends and family, in front of them I might add, then you can leave the room,” Bucky snapped, the one thing he hated most was staff being rude to patients or their visitors. Mix that with being up early, a dull ache in his neck from the couch, and no caffeine, well lets just say you had one very irritable Barnes.

“What?” Brock was taken aback as Bucky reached out and snatched the tablet out of his hands.

“I said get out,” Bucky was stern. 

Brock didn’t try and argue, as a Fellow Bucky outranked him. He just grumbled and strode out the room.

“Right sorry about that,” Bucky spoke to the hooded figure, no response or movement. Okay Bucky thought this is going to be fun. “I’m doctor Barnes by the way, I operated on your friend here the other night when he came in.”

This time the figure moved, his head lifting. Bucky could see his chin, part of a cheek and some of his nose. Progress he thought to himself.

“So I’m just going to examine your friend,” Bucky spoke as he moved towards the bed. His patient’s stats were improving, the guy was definitely a fighter. “Don’t suppose you can tell me how this happened?”

No reply. Bucky was expecting that. He went on his business, checking the various surgical incision sites, which were all healing nicely. There was bruising across the abdomen and around the chest near two broken ribs. It was harder to tell against Sam’s dark skin, but Bucky could definitely see the marks. Neuro had already checked in and noted the brain swelling was decreasing rapidly. A very good sign.

A few minutes later and Bucky was satisfied. “Right well, I’ll be back later to check on Sam.” He barely made it to the door before a voice stopped him.

“Hey doc,” the other man said, causing Bucky to turn around. “When’s he going to wake up?”

“Most likely tonight,” Bucky answered. “At the latest tomorrow morning. Right now we want him to sleep as it’s the quickest way for your friend to heal.”

“But he’s going to be okay?” the man stood up. 

Wow Bucky thought, this guy was big and muscled and damn, he resisted the urge to bite his bottom lip. “Ah, yes, he’ll have a few weeks of recovery ahead of him but I think he’ll be just fine.” Bucky mentally high fived himself for remaining professional. But he was gay and the stranger looked so fine, it was easy to tell even under that hoodie. “Any other questions while I’m here?” he added after a few awkward seconds of silence, hoping to prolong his time with the stranger.

“No, but while I have you here I just want to say thank you Doctor Barnes for saving Sam’s life. I don’t know what I would have done if he had not made it,” the figure pulled his hood down revealing his face.

“Actually, please call me Bucky, Doctor Barnes makes me sound old and…” Bucky registered who he was looking at. He’d seen that face in newspapers, magazines and on TV. “Holy shit you’re Captain America.”

“Well if I’m going to call you Bucky you may as well call me Steve,” the Captain chuckled. “But honestly, thank you,” Steve stuck out his hand.

Bucky took the offered hand and shook it. “No problems.” When they parted he slowly backed towards the door. This was not happening. Captain America wanted Bucky to call him Steve, and they just shook hands. “Great,” Bucky’s stomach knotted. “I just swore at a superhero.”

“It’s fine,” Steve was still smiling. “I’ve heard worse.”

“I, I have doctor things to do,” was all Bucky could blurt out as he slid through the door. He smacked himself on the forehead when he was safely away from Steve. “Doctor things really Barnes? That’s the best you could do?” He muttered to himself as he walked away, ignoring the curious look the security guard was now giving him.

Bucky was soon safe back in surgery. A lap chole let him forget temporarily about his high-profile VIP, who Bucky assumed must be the Falcon, and by association his friends like Captain fucking America. He was assisted by an Intern doctor Angie Martinelli, she was dedicated and teaching her was a natural de-stressor for him. It no time at all the surgery was complete. Bucky closed his patient and they were done. He’d write up some notes whilst Angie escorted their patient down to recovery. 

Halfway through lunch his phone buzzed. Bucky signed, ditching his sandwich. He was needed Emergency for a consult; pedestrian hit by a car. The start of his afternoon was now taken up by a repairing a liver laceration of a twenty-year old college student who’d been hit by a driver who was texting at the time. Following that he had to remove a ruptured appendix which took him into the early evening. 

Stifling a yawn, Bucky headed back to check on Steve, he felt like a Resident again with all this rounding on patients but he supposed VIP superhero patients deserved the special treatment. Wait Bucky had to remind himself, he was there to see Sam, Sam was his patient, not Steve who would most likely also be there anyways. He was supposed to be a kick-ass surgeon not a schoolgirl geez get it together Barnes. He kept telling himself he was only doing all this so they wouldn’t have to deal with Rumlow and his bluntness.

Reading Sam’s chart by the nurses’ station Bucky was relieved to see neuro had signed off on waking Sam up and stopped pushing the drugs hours ago. “Doctor,” a RN got his attention waving him towards the VIP’s room. He rushed into the room after the nurse. Sam was awake and startled. Perfect timing.

“Hold on,” Bucky rushed to his side. “It’s okay, you’re in hospital, you were in an accident.” He’d been through this a few times in his career. “I’m doctor Barnes, I’m going to take that tube out for you so you can breathe on your own okay?” Bucky was in position. “On the count of three cough for me. One, two, three,” he gently pulled the tube out.

Sam was coughing and spluttering but breathing safely on his own. Bucky soon became aware that Steve was standing at the foot of the bed, clearly wanting to be near his friend but not in the way.

“Sam it’s fine, let Bucky help you,” Steve said, his voice obviously familiar as Bucky’s patient began to settle. 

A few minutes later and Bucky was satisfied with his patient’s progress. An emergency call forced him to leave the room, even though he’d rather stay and see the smile of a now much happier Captain America. He left the nurse to carefully track Sam’s progress over the next hour now that he was vent free.

Heading out of the room, Bucky realized just how late it was getting. Luckily the emergency consult didn’t require surgery so he was finally done for the day. He thought back to Sam and how he was glad his patient was now awake. He also thought of Steve still in the room with him. Truthfully, he should have kicked the blonde out of there so his patient could rest but how does one tell a superhero what to do?

That thought kept a smirk on Bucky’s face as he headed home on the train. That night he could barely focus on anything other than wanting to get back to work to see his VIPs. And why shouldn’t he? They were fucking superheros for crying out loud. He should be allowed to fanboy over Captain America if he wanted to. Right?

Luckily this time, Bucky fell asleep in his bed and dreamt of blonde hair and blue eyes. Even though if anyone asked he’d deny it with a vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I am not medical in any way shape or form. This is all amateur knowledge so I hope it's okay.

The familiar buzz of his alarm tore Bucky from his pleasant dreams. Thursday morning, the week was sure going fast, not that it mattered to someone who currently worked six days a week. Arriving at work, he got stuck straight into the groove, not wanting to waste any time.

Sam was the second patient on Bucky’s list for the morning. He’d had to see Peter Quill, his ruptured appendix patient, first. Satisfied with Mister Quill’s progress, Bucky moved on. His Intern was off checking on labs, and his Resident was still banned, so Bucky was alone as he entered the VIP room. The atmosphere was much livelier now Bucky could hear a conversation going on. Sam was in bed watching Steve as the blonde retold some sort of story unfamiliar to Bucky. 

“Good morning gentleman,” Bucky smiled, ignoring the way his heart beat increased around Steve. Fucking fanboy crush. 

“Doc,” Sam croaked a reply. He was obviously exhausted and probably still in some pain, regardless of the meds he was on. 

“Mister Wilson,” Bucky began.

“Sam-” he cut in.

Bucky nodded. “Then call me Bucky.”

“You’re Bucky?” Sam was sporting a knowing look.

“Indeed I am. Why?” Bucky felt like he’d missed out on something here.

Sam chuckled, then coughed. “Steve said he hoped Bucky would be by to check on me soon.”

Oh, that makes sense, Bucky thought to himself. Wait, what? Steve hoped. Did he hear that correctly? Steve, National icon, Steve was hoping to see him again. There were butterflies somersaulting in his stomach and dear God Captain America was standing there, cheeks pink, eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. It was true.

“I, uh, um, yeah part of the job,” Bucky managed to string something together that sounded like a sentence. He looked down at his tablet and pretended to be reading through Sam’s chart. “Okay,” he finally regained his composure. “I’m going to go ahead and get someone to bring you breakfast, pureed foods only for now. If you tolerate that now and again at lunch, then we can look at something cold and soft for dinner.”

They continued on like this for a few minutes. Bucky checked over Sam, recorded a few things, ordered some more pain meds, booked some imaging, an orthopedics consult for his broken ribs, and followed lastly by a physical therapy session that afternoon to get him moving. He’d remained professional and even answered all of Sam and Steve’s questions without his voice going high pitched. Smooth Doctor Barnes was in the house.

“Well you rest up and I’ll be back to check on you later Steve,” Bucky smiled, then he noticed two sets of eyes staring at him in shocked amusement. ‘Oh fuck,’ he thought. “Sam, I mean Sam, I’ll be back to check on you later. Well and you too Steve if you’re still here. I guess I’ll be back to check on you both,” he rambled, digging himself deeper. ‘Fuck,’ he thought again as he turned tail and left. So much for smooth Doctor Barnes. 

The rest of Bucky’s rounds went by uneventfully, thank God, as he had enough embarrassment for one morning. But it wasn’t his fault, he hadn’t had caffeine yet so with a few minutes free he beelined to get some real coffee at the hospital café. The line wasn’t long and Bucky waited patiently. He ordered his latte, paid and went to the side to wait which is when he saw Steve. Shit.

The other man was wearing a hoodie, somehow it hid his identity quite well but Bucky had remembered it from their first encounter a few days ago. Wow he thought to himself, had the blonde not left the hospital since then?

“Hi Steve,” Bucky smiled hoping the embarrassment from earlier would go unmentioned.

“Buck,” Steve looked up and beamed at the other man. “Please take a seat.” 

With almost no willpower of his own, Bucky obeyed and sat down opposite the other man. Maybe it was a superhero thing?

“I don’t think I’ve seen you outside of Sam’s room,” Bucky was just trying to make small talk.

“Well a nurse came in to change his catheter so I figured it was a good time to slip out and get some coffee,” he yawned at the end of his explanation.

Now that Sam was awake, Steve was looking relaxed and relieved so Bucky finally risked the question that had been bugging him since Sam arrived. “So you really can’t tell me what happened to your friend?” Bucky lowered his voice. “Was it aliens?”

Steve laughed. “Classified,” he said with a head shake. But then he lowered his voice as well. “But it wasn’t aliens.” Another yawn then escaped the superhero, and it was then that Bucky saw just how tired the other man was.

“He’s awake now, you can let yourself sleep,” Bucky didn’t have time to think as the words just slipped out of his mouth. They were interrupted by a lady delivering their orders. In sync both men got back up and started down the corridor, if Steve was heading back to Sam’s room Bucky thought he should at least accompany him.

“You said yourself he’s still got a long way to go,” Steve finally spoke again. “I don’t want to miss anything in case,” Steve couldn’t finish the sentence, a brief pained look flashing across his face. 

Bucky understood. He’d seen countless family members and friends react the same. But he also knew how bad the fighting the need for sleep could be. Cue flashbacks to med school. 

“You could get some sleep in one of the spare beds, trust me it’ll be much more comfortable than that chair in the corner of the room,” they were in the elevator heading back to Sam’s floor when the idea struck him.

“I can do that?” Steve seemed unsure at the proposal. “What if someone else needs it?”

“Stark Industries paid for the last three rooms to ensure privacy so there’s two empty beds for you to choose from,” the brunet explained as they stepped out of the elevator and onto their floor. “No one else can currently use them, unless there’s some dire emergency, so you might as well.” Bucky led Steve into the room next to Sam’s and fluffed the pillows on the bed. He waited as Steve walked towards it.

“Ah I think I can manage on my own Buck,” Steve smirked at the brunet who looked ready to help him into the bed.

“Right,” Bucky stood back. “Not a patient.” 

“You sure this is okay?” Steve cocked a brow, his large muscular frame barely fitting on the bed. “I feel like I should be with Sam.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky reassured. “I’m about to have my lovely intern Doctor Martinelli take him down to radiology for some scans then back up for a consult with orthopedics for those nasty rib fractures. So your friend will be more than busy for the next few hours. Then if you want another nap this afternoon you can probably do it whilst he’s in physical therapy.”

Steve still didn’t look satisfied.

Bucky sighed. It was slightly annoying but he also thought it was cute how much Steve cared about his friend. Wait cute? Where did Bucky get that from? He so wasn’t getting a crush on the other man was he? Bucky quickly banished the thoughts from his mind. Of course he thought Captain America was hot when he saw him on tv but this guy here was just Steve. Bucky shouldn’t be thinking about patient’s friend like that. “If it makes you feel any better I’ll wake you as soon as he’s done and you can go right back in.”

“You’d do that for me?” Steve’s face softened.

Bucky just nodded his reply.

“Deal,” Steve finally gave in.

Bucky went to switch on the heart monitor machine and quickly turned it off again. “Not a patient, sorry force of habit,” he heard Steve’s sleepy chuckle behind him as he left the room. 

Luckily his next consult had turned out to be nothing more than stomach pain and gas as Bucky managed to steal a few minutes for some more coffee in the doctor’s lounge. Pierce had cancelled his mid-morning elective surgery due to an emergency trauma case. So with rounds complete, no surgery and no consults Bucky found himself bored. He decided to head back to Sam’s room hoping that radiology had been quick and maybe he’d be able to catch the orthopedic doctor and discuss Sam’s ribs in person rather than reading about it on his chart. 

His timing however, must have been off as Bucky entered Sam’s room to find the bed empty. His patient must have still been in radiology. He knew he should have just texted Martinelli and asked rather than coming all the way up here. 

“Hold it,” a female voice spoke. Bucky froze. Somehow her tone was even more threatening than Pierce’s.

“Yes?” Bucky felt nervous. He hadn’t noticed the redhead standing in the corner of the room when he’d first entered.

“Who are you?” She asked, voice stern and strong. 

“Doctor Barnes,” he cleared his throat as he spoke, ID badge in hand, trying not to seem too nervous. “I’m in charge of Mister Wilson’s treatment. You can call me Bucky.”

“So you’re the one who finally got Steve to sleep?” the redhead stated. No questions about Sam, just jumping straight to Steve.

“Huh?” Bucky didn’t know who she was or what was happening. “All I did was put him in a spare bed which you guys are already paying for.” He figured she was working for Stark or the Avengers due to her steely gaze. Besides what did Steve sleeping have to do with anything?

“When I walked by before I noticed him asleep next door. I woke him only to have him call me ‘Bucky,’ apparently you were going to wake him up. Guess I ruined that,” She gave a knowing smirk. “He’s been awake for days, since the morning of the mission actually. I mean super-serum helps but even he can’t go on without a little shut eye,” she added. Now it was making sense, she was worried about Steve. “After the nap I finally convinced him to go home, shower and change his clothes. Though I expect he won’t be long. Probably back within the hour.”

Bucky wasn’t sure why he was suddenly blushing. “Just doing my job.” 

“He’s not your patient,” she retorted but then her gaze softened ever so slightly. “But thank you.”

“Anytime,” Bucky nodded.

“Natasha,” she informed him. “I’ll be keeping my eye on you.”

Bucky didn’t speak again. The whole exchange weirded him out a bit and without an actual patient in the room there was little point to him being there.


	3. Chapter 3

Elective surgery kept Bucky busy until early Thursday evening. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or if Steve and some of the other Avengers were taking an interest in him. These thoughts seriously weren’t helping especially when Bucky still had to go see Sam one last time before he could head home. No doubt Steve would be back and hopefully Natasha would be gone.

Cautiously, Bucky entered his patient’s room. No sign of the redhead. Just Sam and Steve as usual. That was good, Bucky could deal with these two.

Steve looked much better, Bucky hadn’t really noticed it earlier but now that he’d had some sleep, a shower and a change of clothes he was looking much more human. Bucky checked over Sam’s progress notes. 

“Hi Buck,” Steve greeted, an effortless smile covering his face as soon as the brunet had entered the room. His greeting was quickly overshadowed by Sam blurting out that he was ready to ‘get the fuck out of this damn place.’

“So I’m confident you’ll be discharged tomorrow morning,” Bucky laughed before replying. He didn’t see a reason to hesitate with the good news after Sam’s little outburst.

“Hallelujah,” Sam rejoiced. “No offense doc, you’re cool and all but I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“None taken,” Bucky replied. “You’ll still need some physical therapy and you’ll have to come back to make sure those ribs are healing nicely but other than that you should be back to normal in a couple of months tops.” 

“Awesome,” Sam looked over at Steve who hadn’t said anything. “Isn’t that good news Steve?”

“Um yeah,” the blonde finally spoke. “That’s great news thanks Buck.” 

“Happy to help,” Bucky smiled. Now that all was said and done he could leave. He’d discharge Sam tomorrow morning first thing. He had enjoyed getting to see Captain America all the time during these past few days but soon Sam would be gone which mean so would Steve.

He was barely outside when a voice interrupted him. Bucky turned to see Steve had come after him. “Did you need something?” Bucky was a doctor not some teenager with a crush in a rom-com. 

“I just wanted to say thank you properly,” Steve seemed nervous as he rubbed his nape.

“It’s kind of my job,” Bucky shrugged it off, “And I’m pretty sure you’ve thanked me a few times already.” Steve was sweet, but his presence made Bucky nervous like a schoolkid. 

“No but really you’re a hero,” Steve added.

Bucky frowned. Captain America calling him a hero. “Is this one of those after-school specials where you say there’s a hero in all of us?” He hoped it didn’t sound as dry as it did in his head. 

“You are a hero Buck, you cut people open to fix them. I just punch bad guys,” Steve seemed to be trying to make some kind of point here. “I’m glad I met you.” 

The words hit harder than expected. Bucky’s chest fluttered. “Well, I-I, thank you,” he stuttered. “I’m glad your friend is okay.”

When an awkward silence kicked in, Bucky took that as his cue to leave. Steve clearly didn’t have anything else to say and he felt stupid waiting around for nothing. 

Changing back into his street clothes, Bucky went home. His mind was racing with thoughts on his VIP patient and friend. Sam was a great patient, and Steve, well Bucky didn’t have words to describe how he felt about Steve. He figured it was a stupid celebrity crush but somehow it felt like more. A part of Bucky couldn’t shake the feeling that Steve might just feel the same way. Or at the very least he might want to be friends. Friends with Captain America? Don’t be such a hopeful idiot Barnes. Exhausted he crashed on top of his bed and dreaded the next morning. 

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Bucky hated it all. He rode the train into work, changed into his scrubs and headed straight for Sam’s room. He told Rumlow and Martinelli not to bother joining him, he didn’t need an audience to his pity party. 

“Good morning,” Bucky forced a smile. “I have your discharge paperwork right here,” it usually wasn’t something he’d do but Bucky didn’t want anyone else ruining his last moments with Sam and Steve. 

Sam beamed. He was already holding onto a change of clothes as he lay down in bed. Without further ado he went into the bathroom to change in peace, assuring both Bucky and Steve that he would manage by himself. 

“Bucky I,” Steve said. 

“Steve I,” Bucky added at the exact same time. They paused to chuckle. “You first,” Bucky added.

“I just wanted to thank you one last time,” Steve started, his face flat. “I don’t have a lot of friends being a man out of my own time and Sam he’s probably my best friend so when I thought I might lose him.”

“But you didn’t,” Bucky cut in.

“Thanks to you,” Steve’s smile was back. “You’re amazing Buck.”

This time it was Bucky who blushed. “I don’t know about that.”

“And modest too,” Steve huffed in amusement. “I’m sure you family, friends, and…” he paused, “partner, all think the same.”

Partner? What? Had Steve just assumed he was seeing someone? Why would the other man be concerned with Bucky’s relationship status? “Partner,” Bucky snorted. “I’m not seeing anyone,” he couldn’t hide the high pitch in his voice. “One hundred percent single here,” he added for effect. 

“Oh I just figured that,” Steve was cut short by Sam joining them now dressed and out of his hospital gown.

Sam had a curious look on his face, like a kid caught at the cookie jar. “I’m not interrupting, am I?” 

“No.” – they both said in unison. 

“Alright,” Sam discarded his hospital gown then rubbed his hands together. “Steve let’s get out of here man.” 

Bucky feeling like an idiot, retreated from the room. He sent in a nurse with a wheelchair to assist. 

Standing down the hallway opposite the nurses’ station he watched on as the pair signed a couple of forms before taking off. He could have sworn it looked like Steve was looking around the nurses station as if he was searching for someone.

It pained him to watch Steve leave but Bucky knew it was just a stupid crush and he’d get over it in a few days. 

“So did you two figure your shit out or what?” A voice caused Bucky to jump.

Turning around, he came face to face with the same redhead from the other day. Natasha, he thinks her name was. “Excuse me?” Bucky cleared his throat.

“You like him,” she pushed.

Bucky felt stupid. “Everyone likes Captain America,” he retorted.

“But you like Steve,” damn she was good.

“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky shrugged. Like there was a difference? Then he paused to think about it. Sure, Captain America was great and everything wet dreams were made of but when Bucky thought of Steve he felt warm inside, happy and content.

“And what if Steve liked you back?” She asked.

Words escaped Bucky as he opened and closed his mouth. That was a joke right? There was no way that was true.

Natasha just glared at him. “You’re both idiots.” She didn’t waste any more time on him, instead the redhead took off down the corridor after her friends.

Bucky was left alone, standing there confused as hell. He watched on as Sam, Natasha and Steve went into the elevator and out of Bucky’s life.

The word devastated came to mind as a sulking Bucky went and crashed in the doctor's lounge for the next hour.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by in a blur. 

Everything was returning to normal. No Steve, so Bucky was back to his usual routine, a lack of VIPs to take care of. He tried to keep himself busy but every time he was back on the surgical ward he was reminded of the blonde. Catching a glimpse of a news story on the Avengers in the doctor’s lounge one morning didn’t help either. He had to face facts, Steve was gone. That was that. It hurt Bucky to think about it. ‘Stupid heart,’ he’d mumble to himself.

After two whole weeks Bucky’s life had now gone completely back to normal. He was currently on the ward doing some post op checks. Now post op checks were supposed to be simple. But Bucky was with his Resident checking in on a patient who police had brought in the night before. The guy had been acting crazy, violent and shouting about being in immense pain. Turns out he had a nasty painful hernia.

His surgery had gone well, his check up the next day however was not going so smooth. The patient was up, shouting and threatening both doctors as the pair backed away. They hadn’t meant to lead this into the corridor, but security was taking their sweet ass time getting there.

One swing and the patient connected with Rumlow’s jaw. Bucky watched as his Resident went down. He was next as the guy turned to him. Whilst Bucky was pretty good in a fight, the patient was much bigger than he was, so he just put himself between the nurses’ station and the patient. If he was going to be hit the least he could do was protect the two female nurses watching on in shock. 

Bucky tried to ready himself but the other man was faster than anticipated. ‘Dammit, where was security?’ Bucky thought as he was about to get run down by two hundred and twenty plus pounds. The man was only a foot away when Bucky suddenly felt himself get pulled aside like a rag doll. 

Slamming into a reception desk Bucky barely took any damage, he’d been a little more startled than anything. By the time he’d turned around his attacker was on the floor, out cold. Bucky’s savior was now looking at him; Steve.

“You okay Buck?” Steve asked still in his Captain America ass-kicking stance.

The onlookers cheered as security finally arrived.

“I’m fine,” Bucky nodded. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Steve smiled.

“Can we get this man back into bed with some heavy restraints?” Bucky went into doctor mode again. Several people rushed around to comply. “You okay?” Bucky turned his attention to his Resident who was back on his feet, a nurse helping him.

Brock just nodded. He was a tough guy and would no doubt shake off the attack in no time.

Almost everyone on the floor returned to work or went about their business after witnessing the attack and subsequent heroics of Captain America. A few onlookers tried to hang around but security moved everyone along. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Steve asked again as the pair started walking down the hall, away from the scene, letting Bucky recover from the ordeal in private.

“Really, I’m fine,” Bucky rubbed a hand down his face. “Not the first time a patient’s gone wild, certainly won’t be the last.” The story of Mrs Fitzsimmons who bit him during his Internship quickly came to mind.

“Don’t they realize you’re just trying to help them?” Steve furrowed his brow.

“Not his fault,” Bucky shook his head. “He’s off his meds and had a total psychiatric break. Thinks we’re trying to implant him with some sort of government tracking device when really all I did was a ventral hernia repair. Waiting on psych to come see him and prescribe some new meds.”

“Good thing I showed up then,” Steve still had a hint of concern across his face.

Bucky was about to agree with him when his brain finally got over the initial shock of the ordeal. “Not that I’m not grateful but what are you doing here?” he highly doubted the Avengers patrolled hospitals looking for crime.

“It’s been two weeks since Sam was discharged,” Steve began. “He’s back for a check-up. Insisted on coming here instead of seeing one of Stark’s doctors. Said it made him feel more normal.”

Sam’s ribs, Bucky remembered. He’d require a couple of appointments to see if everything healed up nicely.

“You’re a long way from outpatients,” Bucky kept digging.

“Sam had to get an x-ray,” Steve continued. “They wouldn’t let me go with him so instead of sitting around I went to get a coffee but then I thought of you.”

Those words made Bucky’s heart skip a beat. He put it down to residual shock from the assault minutes ago.

“So I asked around and was told you’d be up here. Thought I’d come say hi. Good thing I did too.”

“I’ll say,” Bucky huffed. Had Steve not been there, he’d probably be sporting a fresh shiner on his face like Brock. “If you still want that coffee,” Bucky’s stomach was somersaulting. Relax its just coffee he told himself. “My shout, I think it’s fair to say I owe you one.”

A ding from Steve’s phone ruined the moment. “Sorry it’s Sam, he’s almost done. Guess I don’t have time for coffee.”

“Ah yeah no it’s fine,” Bucky didn’t know why the rejection hit him so hard. 

Steve’s intense blue eyes were staring at him now, like he was trying to say something but the words were struggling come out. “Rain check?” he finally blurted. 

A couple of deep breaths later and Steve tried again, this time less nervous. “Maybe I can give you my number and we can go someone else rather than the hospital cafeteria?”

Bucky’s brain fizzled out. “What?”

“Like a date,” Steve continued, confidence now finally building. “Coffee or perhaps dinner? But only if you want to of course.”

Bucky’s head was spinning. “Who am I to turn down a date with Captain America?” he tried to sound suave.

“Just to be clear,” Steve countered. “You wouldn’t be dating Cap. He’s only a part of who I am. You’d be going on a date with me; Steve Rogers.”

“Sounds even better,” Bucky’s cheeks flushed.

“Is that a yes?” Steve prodded.

“Yes,” Bucky was grinning like a goofball.

“Oh and one more thing,” Steve’s words sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine. He didn’t wait for a response, instead the blonde reached over and pulled Bucky towards him, their lips meeting.

Bucky’s brain and heart were tied to see which would explode first. The kiss took him off guard, but it was fantastic. Steve eventually pulled away, leaving Bucky breathless.

“Wanted to do that for a while now,” Steve explained. 

And just like in the movies, with perfect timing Steve walked away, disappearing behind the elevator doors leaving a speechless Bucky behind. 

His pager going off was the only thing that reminded Bucky that he was in fact still at work. Trying to get his mind back on track it hit him that he had no way of contacting Steve. He’d forgotten to ask for the other man’s number, or give Steve his. Feeling like an absolute idiot Bucky started walking towards the stairwell on the opposite side of the floor. He was heading to emergency for a consult when he felt something inside the shirt pocket of his scrub top. Retrieving a small card, Bucky noticed Steve’s name followed by a phone number. The other man must have slipped it in there during their kiss. Captain America’s got game, Bucky chuckled to himself. 

It was a full twenty-four hours and thirty-seven minutes before Bucky worked up the nerve to call the other man. His Intern had told him to wait a full three days before calling but Bucky was never one for such games. And no matter how much Angie pushed, Bucky would never reveal who ‘Steve’ was.

“Bucky,” the other line answered. 

“How’d you know if was me?” Bucky was clearly perplexed. 

“Literally everyone else with this number is sitting at a board meeting with me,” Steve replied.

Oh god, so this was Captain America’s special cell number. Bucky tried his best to keep calm. “You mean the Avengers?” he asked. “Even the creepy redhead?” he remembered their brief encounters at the hospital.

Steve laughed on the other end of the line. “Yes, even the creepy redhead.” There were a few moments of silence. “Oh no.”

“What?” Bucky panicked. 

“She heard me,” Steve was referring to Natasha. “Now she’s glaring at me as I speak to you. I think I’m going to step outside.”

Bucky waited patiently, trying not to think about whether this woman was going to assassinate him. 

“That’s better,” Steve continued now that he had his privacy. “Seriously though Nat’s great, she’s the one who told me to man up and ask you out in the first place.”

“Really?” It took Bucky by surprise. “We had a similar conversation.”

Steve’s warm tone radiated through the line. “So to what do I owe the pleasure of your call Doctor Barnes?”

“Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get that coffee you mentioned yesterday, or a bite to eat?” Bucky was thankful he got the words out without his voice breaking or stuttering.

“I did promise you a rain check,” there was a chuckle on the other end of the line. “When are you free?”

“Sunday?” Bucky had the entire day off and didn’t start work till Monday evening. 

“I’m in Africa this weekend for a thing,” Steve sighed, he couldn’t mention where or what. “How’s about next Thursday?”

“Can’t,” Bucky replied. “I’m giving a speech at a surgical gala.”

“That sounds-”

“Boring,” Bucky cut in. “You don’t want to go trust me. I don’t want to go and I’m presenting.”

Turns out trying to sync their schedules was near impossible. They settled on dinner the Saturday after Bucky’s gala. Wanting to keep it easy they agreed Steve would come over with dinner and they’d eat at Bucky’s place. It was simple but honestly simple sounded really good to Bucky.

The following week went by quite dull. Bucky and Steve texted each other a couple of times, Steve even sent a couple of pictures from his trip to Africa. He couldn’t tell Bucky why he was there, but it was still nice that he kept in contact.

On the Thursday five minutes before Bucky was due to give his speech at the hospital gala, he received a text from Steve telling him that he’d nail it for sure. Bucky grinned like an idiot but indeed smashed his speech. 

Friday saw Bucky spending most of his day in surgery after a multi vehicle pile-up on the highway. It was a welcome distraction from his nerves. Luckily all his patients survived so he didn’t feel to guilty about thanking a devastating accident for a distraction. 

By Saturday though Bucky was alone with his thoughts. Work was relatively quiet, no emergency or elective surgeries to keep him busy. With all his post ops taken care of, Bucky went home early. His stomach doing back-flips. Steve would be over soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky cleaned his place over and over. He hadn’t had company in a while. In fact he hadn’t been on a date in over two years. Residency and now a Fellowship left little time for a social life. 

Showered and changed into a fresh t-shirt and jeans Bucky waited. It was six o’clock. The time Steve said he’d arrive. Then it was six-ten, six-twenty, Bucky began to frown. Was something wrong? He checked his phone; no texts. Maybe the world was in peril and Steve didn’t have time to explain before rushing off to the rescue as Captain America. Did this mean Bucky could ditch the jeans and opt for sweatpants?

It was nearly half past when Bucky decided he should call. Pulling up Steve in his contacts he went to push the call button but stopped when someone buzzed.

Relief filled Bucky when it turned out to be Steve. He let the other man up. Not a minute past before there was a knock at the door. Bucky answered it and was taken aback to see the other man standing there with a couple of brown paper bags in his hands, groceries, Steve had groceries. 

“Sorry it took me longer than I thought to think of what to make for dinner, then the was a line at the store,” Steve began as he entered the apartment. “Nice place,” he looked around. 

“What is all this?” Bucky was confused as he led the other man into the kitchen. 

“Dinner,” Steve replied. “Take out just seems so impersonal so I figured I’d make us something instead.”

“You cook?” Bucky was surprised.

“Kind of, but only when the world’s not in peril,” Steve joked. He then moved towards the brunet and pulled him in close, planting a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips. “I would have done that at the door but my hands were sort of full.”

Bucky watched on as the other man began unpacking the bags. “So what are we having?” 

“Sloppy Joes,” Steve beamed like a kid.

“Sloppy Joes?” Bucky cocked a brow.

“Yeah,” Steve continued. “What do they not do those anymore? Come on, they were pretty new when I was young. Started somewhere in Iowa I think. God, I used to love it when Ma would make ‘em.”

“But Steve, I’m a vegetarian,” Bucky deadpanned.

Steve’s face immediately fell. “Oh god, Buck, I’m sorry. I’m an idiot, I should have asked-” he stopped when he noticed the other man was now laughing. “You’re not a vegetarian are you?”

Bucky shook his head, still laughing. “Sorry it was too good an opportunity not to screw with you.”

“You little punk,” Steve glared but soon chuckled along as well.

“Honestly though they’re fine,” Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he’d even eaten them. Hell he tried to recall the last time someone had offered to cook for him, his mother’s home cooking not included. Steve was beyond great. This is so much better then pizza or Chinese take-out. 

Bucky helped him prepare the kitchen and find everything he needed but then Steve kicked him out. Retreating the brunet sat on a stool on the opposite side of the kitchen counter and watched. “How was Africa?” he’d never been so it seemed like an easy topic of conversation, even though Steve probably couldn’t tell him much.

“Amazing,” Steve answered whilst prepping their food. “After the thing,” he referred to it as, “We went on a safari. I saw everything Buck: lions, giraffes, elephants, even a hippo.” He wiped his hands down before grabbing his phone and sliding it across the bench. 

The gallery was open, Bucky noticed as he looked at it. 

“Swipe right,” Steve instructed.

Bucky complied. The photos were great, animals of all sorts, some tribal villagers, and beautiful scenery from what appeared to be on top of a small mountain.

“Went for a hike,” Steve explained when he noted what pictures the other man was up to.

“These are stunning,” Bucky slid the phone back across the counter-top when he was done.

“What about you?” Steve was now cooking their meal. “How was your week?”

“Pretty much the same, work, work, work,” Bucky shrugged. “I did secure a five hundred thousand dollar research grant for the hospital after my presentation.”

Steve stopped everything he was doing to pay the man his full attention. “Wow that’s a lot of money. You’re remarkable.”

Aren’t you friends with a billionaire? Bucky thought but didn’t say. “Thanks,” he settled for. 

In next to no time their food was ready. Bucky cleared the coffee table as they decided to eat casually on the couch. 

“Oh my god these are good,” Bucky swooned after one bite. He hadn’t had home cooking in a while and had sorely missed it, even a meal as simple as this.

Steve was beaming at him. “Thanks Buck. The others are always too busy for home cooking, so this is really nice.” By others Bucky assumed Steve meant the Avengers.

For a movie they went with Gladiator. Steve said it was on his list. Bucky cocked a brow and asked to see this list sometime. But in the end he let the blonde put the movie on. Bucky had seen it of course but Steve seemed happy so he didn’t say anything.

Food now finished, Bucky drained the last of his beer. He thought about getting up but was unsure if that’d come off as rude. Instead he tried to enjoy the movie. Problem was that he’d seen it before a few times and was not really in the mood to re-watch it, especially with the blonde sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Closing the distance between them, Bucky settled against Steve’s perfect chest. They’d kissed a couple of times already, so cuddling was surely no problem. 

Luckily Steve seemed to agree as he lifted his arm to make room for the brunet then brought it back down across Bucky’s shoulders. 

At first being this close settled Bucky, he loved the heat radiating off the other man and the calming rise and fall of Steve’s chest as he breathed. But after about an hour into the movie, Bucky got bored. He really didn’t want to get up now, way too comfortable in Steve’s grasp. So instead he opted to look at his phone. Facebook open, Bucky scrolled through a few posts, and commented on a picture posted by his sister. It too him a while to catch onto the fact that the room was now silent. He looked up to notice the movie was paused. 

“You don’t like it do you?” Steve finally spoke up.

“Huh?” Bucky had been lost in his own little world.

“The movie,” Steve elaborated. “You don’t want to watch it.”

Bucky ducked his head looking guilty. “Steve, I’ve seen this movie like a half a dozen times before.”

The blonde frowned. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You seemed so happy,” Bucky shrugged. “The list seems important to you and it was a little adorable.”

“We can watch something else?” Steve suggested.

“Or,” Bucky challenged, perfectly content laying across Steve.

“Or?” Steve cocked a brow in confusion.

“You could kiss me instead?” Bucky suggested with a wicked grin.

There was a pause, followed by the TV being turned off. “I think I can do that,” Steve obliged. The blonde leaned down and kissed the other man. The pulled apart a few seconds later, both grinning like idiots. 

Steve’s eyes met Bucky’s, not needing words. Almost effortlessly, Bucky felt himself being lifted up and onto Steve’s lap. “Show off,” he barely got the words out before Steve kissed him again.

This time Steve’s tongue swiped across Bucky’s bottom lip until the brunet opened his mouth more.

Bucky couldn’t help but moan. Steve was an amazing kisser. Hands were suddenly under Bucky’s shirt, around his back and seconds later Steve removed the piece of clothing. 

“Bedroom?” Bucky asked. If they were really going to do this, then he wanted to do it right and in a bed not on the couch. 

Steve didn’t reply. Instead he held on and stood up, Bucky secure in his arms. 

“You punk,” Bucky laughed, as Steve carried him down the hallway towards his bedroom. It was a small apartment so they got there in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

As delicately as possible the pair fell onto the bed together. Somehow with lots of fumbling involved the pair managed to strip the remainder of their clothes off.

“God, you’re beautiful Buck,” Steve gasped as he looked down at the other man’s naked form. 

“Me?” Bucky scoffed. “You look like something out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog.”

“Hey,” Steve smiled. “I understand that reference.”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky just leaned up and pulled the blonde back down against him. 

Eventually Steve’s kisses moved south. He paused for a while, sucking a spot on Bucky’s neck, his teeth gently grazing the now red skin. 

Bucky raked his hands through the blonde’s hair as the other man’s lips moved across his chest and torso.

Steve didn’t waste much time, taking Bucky’s already erect cock into his mouth.

“Steve,” Bucky barked out, trying not to jerk his hips forward suddenly. “Fuck.”

“Hey, watch your mouth,” Steve pulled away, hand still wrapped around Bucky’s erection.

“Are you serious?” Bucky thought he might just die. But Steve only smirked in reply. “You’re a son of a bitch you know that Rog-” Bucky’s words were cut off as he moaned. Steve had taken him back in his mouth once more.

Being in Steve’s mouth was amazing. Seriously the best blow job of Bucky’s life and this wasn’t just because of his current dry spell. Steve was truly skilled. Bucky wondered if the serum made the blonde naturally better at everything. 

Bucky involuntarily rolled his hips when Steve’s hand worked its way down to Bucky’s ass. A whimper escaped the brunet when Steve’s mouth left him. He was about to complain when he felt kisses trail down his thigh and, “Holy shit,” Bucky moaned as Steve’s tongue brushed against his hole. Fingers tangled in his sheets, Bucky tried his best to remain still to make it easier for Steve. But wow Steve was rimming him, and it felt amazing. God damn it Bucky almost laughed at the thought; Captain America was eating his ass like a pro. 

Panting and trying his best not to come completely undone, Bucky didn’t register the other man’s question until he asked it for a second time.

“You got stuff?” Steve asked again.

The brunet darted across the bed to the night stand to retrieve a bottle of lube and condom. Thankfully for Bucky, Steve didn’t comment on the fact that the lube was clearly from the hospital. 

“Someone’s eager?” Steve teased, popping the bottle open.

Bucky blushed. 

“Such a handsome boy,” Steve soothed. “So beautiful,” he purred, a slick finger teasing Bucky’s entrance. He didn’t give any warning before pushing in. 

A low groan escaped Bucky. 

Steve was slow at first, taking his time. A couple minutes later he added a second finger. 

Bucky grunted through his teeth, his whole body quivering in delight. 

“That’s it handsome,” Steve whispered. “So good for me Buck,” Steve’s fingers stretched him. By the time he added a third, the brunet was writhing.

“Steve I need you,” Bucky moaned. 

Removing his fingers, Steve ripped a condom open with his teeth. He rolled it onto himself before adding some lube to his cock.

Now with the other man on his knees, Bucky got the opportunity to properly see Steve in all his glory, and well the blonde was big down there. Not the biggest Bucky had seen but still pretty big. The serum having clearly done wonders for his length and girth. 

Bucky knew it’d hurt at first but he trusted Steve would go slow, ease him into it. It’d been a while but Bucky knew just how good it’d eventually feel. His mind then started to wonder. Steve was a superhero, Steve had a sizable penis, Steve also had incredible superhuman strength. 

“You still with me Buck?” Steve was looking down at him.

“Yeah it’s just,” he began but couldn’t find the words.

“What?” Steve frowned. “Do you not want to?”

“No, no, I do,” Bucky reassured him. “It’s stupid, don’t worry.”

Steve’s frown had moved onto concern now. “What is it? Tell me.”

“You’re a superhero, and you’re a lot stronger than I am,” Bucky felt ridiculous saying all this out loud. “You’re not going to shatter my hip, break my bed, and put a hole in the wall?” he blurted. 

A laugh escaped Steve, his whole body shaking. After a few moments he settled back down. “I promise you I can control myself. I won’t hurt you.”

“But then what if it’s no good for you?” Bucky was concerned.

“Have you seen yourself?” Steve countered. “Buck, I can already tell it’s going to be incredible.”

For the second time the brunet found himself blushing.

“Hey,” Steve whispered, leaning down to kiss him. “The last thing I want to do is hurt you okay,” he reassured the other man. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No,” Buck reached out and stopped Steve from pulling away. “I want this, I do, I’m just being stupid, ignore me.”

“We’ll go slow,” Steve looked him in the eye. “You can tell me to stop at any time.”

Bucky just nodded.

Steve’s hands felt gentle against Bucky’s body as the blonde manoevred him with ease into a better position. “Ready?” he checked in one last time.

“Yes,” Bucky nodded again.

True to his word, Steve pushed in slowly. Bucky tensed at first but soon relaxed into it. The pain was manageable as Steve went deeper, inch by inch. The blonde soon pulled out and pushed back in. 

A moan escaped Bucky, a mix between pleasure and pain. 

Steve eventually began to find a rhythm, moving with confidence. His movements turned to thrusts as he started fucking the other man. 

Bucky bit his bottom lip.

“Let me hear you Buck,” Steve prompted him.

“Steve,” Bucky moaned. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Feels so good, fills me up so good,” he didn’t care if he was babbling.

“So tight,” Steve grabbed Bucky’s legs and soon the brunet got the point and wrapped them around Steve. This let the larger man get a better angle and soon he was hitting Bucky’s sweet spot.

“Fuck,” Bucky hissed. It was so damn good.

“That’s it,” Steve kept his pace. They were so new to each other’s bodies but still fit together so well. Neither man was going to last very long, but they didn’t care. 

“Steve I,” Bucky panted as he tried to grip his own cock. The sensations were too much, he was so close he needed release. 

“Come for me Buck,” Steve reached out with one hand pinned Bucky’s arms behind his head. His thrusts getting harder, deeper, wilder. 

Unable to hold back anymore Bucky did just that. He came hard. It ripped through his whole body as he shot onto his stomach. His legs still securely wrapped around Steve. He’d never cum untouched before, the sensation beyond anything he’d every felt. 

Watching him, clearly sent Steve over the edge as he pushed in a couple more times before an orgasm hit him. “Buck,” his voice was rasp as his thrusts stilled. He didn’t pull out straight away, instead he just planted several kisses along the other man’s chest. 

Eventually Steve collapsed beside Bucky. Both men were panting but smiling like goons. Steve was first to recover, and soon he began poking the other man in the hip.

“What are you doing?” Bucky finally asked, swatting his hand away.

“I don’t think it’s broken,” Steve teased, kissing the skin.

A groan escaped Bucky. “Ha-ha,” he deadpanned. But Steve was right. Bucky had been worried that the blonde’s super strength would hurt him when really it was the best sex of his life. Sure he’d be feeling it tomorrow and no doubt a little sore but nothing out of the ordinary. Plus it excited Bucky to think about how he’d be able to feel Steve for the next couple of days. “I guess you’re right Rogers,” he barely got the words out before the bottom-left side leg of his bed creaked and snapped. “Mother fucker!”

“Language,” Steve pointed at him.

“You know this is you fault?” Bucky pointed right back. 

Steve just laughed as he rolled off the now slanted bed and went to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an epilogue snapshot into the life of Steve and Bucky after a few more weeks of dating...

“Peter Parker I swear if you don’t get back into your bed and behave I’m going to tell your Aunt when she gets here,” Bucky was losing a battle with a ten year old who recently had a kidney transplant. Peter stated that he was ‘bored’ which is why he was currently standing up on his bed. Thankfully he was still to sore to be jumping around. Usually Bucky would have Brock to help but his Resident was attending a family funeral. 

“I had surgery,” Peter pointed to the side of his abdomen. “So I don’t think she’ll be able to yell at me for at least a few more days.”

“I’ll take away your desserts,” Bucky couldn’t believe he was threatening a child but damn he just wanted to finish rounds. Whilst he loved the pediatric ward, the kids could be trying at times.

“Nurse Wade usually gives me two anyways,” Peter shrugged.

Bucky was out of ideas, he was ready to give up and to examine Peter again later that day when his Aunt was back in the room to at least help. 

Then all of a sudden Peter stilled, his eyes blown wide. Bucky barely had time to register the change in behavior before a voice interrupted his chain of thought.

“You should listen to your doctor, soldier,” a deep voice resonated in the room. 

Peter carefully dropped back down into bed, lifting his gown to give his doctor access to his surgical site.

Bucky knew that voice, when he turned his eyes went wide as well. Steve was standing in the doorway, except it wasn’t Steve. The towering man was wearing his signature suit with his shield in hand. “Captain America,” Bucky’s throat went dry. 

“Doctor Barnes, a pleasure to see you again,” the Captain replied.

“You know Captain America?” Peter was stunned, his gaze darted between the two men.

“Ah, yeah,” Bucky answered the kid. “The Captain’s here to,” damn it, he was put on the spot and couldn’t think of a reason for a superhero to be visiting. 

“Doctor Barnes told me about all the patients on this ward and how they’re all heroes in the making,” Steve cut in. Bucky let out a sigh of relief. “So of course I had to come and see for myself.”

Peter was perfect as he lay down and let Bucky examine him. When Bucky gave the all clear, Peter carefully slid out of bed to Steve’s side. “Can I hold your shield?” the kid asked. And just like that Bucky was invisible.

“What are you doing here?” Bucky blurted as soon as they left Peter’s room. “Not that I’m not glad to see you but,” he didn’t really have the words to go on. Steve up close and in his suit just did things to Bucky’s brain and other body parts.

“Well whenever we go out you always speak so highly about your work,” Steve began whilst waving to a couple of stunned onlookers. 

“Great, I’m dating a superhero and I bore him with conversations about work, without even realizing it,” Bucky rubbed his tired eyes.

Steve reached out, his gloved hand resting on Bucky’s shoulder. “You don’t bore me Buck,” he countered. “In fact, you’re so passionate about what you do and lord knows I spent enough time in hospitals growing up to be able to spot a doc who goes above and beyond so I wanted to do something nice.”

“How did you even?” Bucky barely formed his sentence. He still couldn’t believe Steve was here in uniform with his shield.

“Pepper Potts,” Steve cut in. “She made a couple calls and sorted it all out for me. Figured I’d go visit as many of the kids as I’m allowed. Got my timing right so I’d show up whilst you were on the floor. Wanted to surprise you. Even arranged for you to be my hospital liaison and show me around,” Steve grinned.

Okay yes this was all types of amazing. Bucky couldn’t be mad at Steve for doing such a wonderful thing. Then again what else should he expect from a superhero. “Just for the record, you’re still an ass for not telling me.”

“Aw come on Buck don’t be like that,” Steve frowned. “I’ll let you hold my shield.”

Damn him, Bucky thought as he grabbed the shield. It was lighter than he’d expected but it felt remarkably sturdy like it’d survive being hit by anything. He wished he hadn’t caved in like that but he was only human. Dating Steve Rogers and fanboying over Captain America were two different things. But having Steve here was amazing. Sure they were dating but no one outside of the Tower actually knew. Steve had asked for it to be that way for now and Bucky agreed one hundred percent. He certainly didn’t want the publicity that came from dating a celebrity in public. 

“And if you forgive me,” Steve leaned down to whisper into his ear. “I’ll let you take the suit off me later back at my place.”

“Forgiven,” Bucky quickly said before they entered the next patient’s room.

So the rest of his morning went off without a hitch. Bucky couldn’t have imagined it’d going any smoother. Steve was amazing with the kids. Each one smiling widely as the superhero entered the room. Sure Bucky had to take a few photos for families and a few nurses but he didn’t mind. Captain America was a national hero after all. But Bucky he got to know Steve Rogers the charming, sweet, kind-hearted goofball under the suit, which is his books was a hell of a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Thanks everyone for reading. Kudos or comments are appreciated but overall I just hope everyone enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering - a lap chole is just a way to take out someone's gallbladder. It's minimally invasive.


End file.
